Avatar Kunsu
by avatar-rokuu
Summary: Can young Earthbender Kunsu accept his role as the Avatar? Find out as he and his sister travel the world to mater all the elements.
1. Chapter 1

Kunsu had been practicing his earthbending in the back fields of his house. He never had a real master, his family could never afford one, but overtime he had been teaching himself the basics and day by day he improves. He's even taught his younger sister, Usagi, some earthbending, however not recently. Ever since Kunsu's father had suddenly passed five years ago, he had taken the place as the father of the family. With four other younger brothers and sisters, Kunsu had to endure a lot of responsibility to get he and his family by. Usagi helps too, but at the age of thirteen, she is sill only a child, even if she acts more mature. Kunsu was sixteen, in fact, today was his sixteenth birthday. Ever since the twins were born, Kunsu was the least of his mothers worries, and wasn't even acknowledged on his own birthday. Over the years, Kunsu had felt more alone and secluded; he felt as if his own mother didn't even care about him. He knew however, she had her hands full with two jobs and three young children to look after, so he tried not to show his grief. Kunsu has evolved from a happy young boy to a stolid, isolated teenager missing his childhood.

Soon after awhile, Kunsu heard a voice calling his name.

"_Kuuuunsu!"_

It was Usagi, probably fetching him for lunch. Kunsu was currently concentrated on his earthbending so he decided to ignore her. He always used his bending to express his pain, and that's what made him so good. Then, Usagi came into Kunsu's view.

"Mother wants you inside; she needs help," Usagi exclaimed. Kunsu stared at her coldly, then began walking towards the house without any words.

* * *

"Yes Mother, what is it?" Kunsu sighed. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother at the counter with two children at her feet. She turned and looked at Kunsu and smiled.

"Can you first get Borshu and Kani of my legs?" Borshu and Kani were Kunsu's five year old twin brother and sister that are the main distraction of his mother. Masuki, the other sibling, is seven, and can be just as much work as the twins. Without saying anything, Kunsu took both of the twins and placed them in their little crib in the other room.

"Is that all?" Kunsu asked as he returned to the kitchen, but he was surprised at his mom holding a box. It wasn't a large box, but it was sealed by a thin sheet of green paper.

"Happy birthday, Kunsu," Kunsu was shocked. He hadn't gotten a present from his mother in a long time. He took the box, and slowly opening it, holding back tears.

"I know I have been occupied with the children, Kunsu, but I wanted you to know that I'll always love you and will never forget you," his mother was tearing up. Kunsu finally opened the box to see that it was his father's bending gloves. They were green with a trim of gold, and had the earthbending symbol on the top. They didn't have fingers or straps just like his father wanted it to be. They were a bit worn, but other than that, they were perfect.

"Your father never went anywhere without these gloves," explained Kunsu's mother, "he always wore them to earthbend. He said it made him stronger. I know you've been strong too, Kunsu, assisting me and the children, so now I think it's time you have these. Your father would have been so proud to see how you've grown in so many years."

Kunsu, on the verge of crying, hugged his mother. He slipped on the gloves and went out side to try them out. He saw Usagi practicing her earthbending, and decided to help her. He showed off his fathers' gloves to Usagi and both of them moved earth and smashed rocks together. His mother had been watching them from the doorway, with a huge grin on her face, and a tear falling down her face.

* * *

Later in the day, Kunsu couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't taken the gloves off since he got them; he really did feel stronger in them. As he set the table for dinner, there was a knock on the door. it was rather odd from the fact that his small farm house never accumulated visitors.

Usagi screamed, "I'll get it!" She opened the door. Three aged men who were dressed in Earth Kingdom robes stood.

"_Mom…!"_

Kunsu's mother appeared and created the men. "Hello, my name is Ai Jing, welcome to our home. May I ask what brings you here?"

"We are Earth King members of the White Lotus. Is this the residency of the young earthbender, Kunsu?"

Kunsu's mother froze, "Yes, it is," she whispered Usagi to get her brother, "is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, " Kunsu and Usagi came to the door. Kunsu eyed them and became worried of what they wanted with him.

"I'm Kunsu,"

The sages became startled and anxious. They knew something that Kunsu nor his family knew. Then, one spoke.

"It is my honor to announce to the world that the Avatar has returned. It gives me great joy to welcome, to protect, and to serve…Avatar Kunsu."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Avatar Kunsu's story will be a continuing series that I hope to upload every day. This is my first real fanfiction writing so please give me feedback and I hope you keep reading.  
**UPDATE (7/15): **thank you to those who've given me feedback, and thank you to those who like the story so far. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Kunsu felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Everyone was staring at him; the sages, who had bowed in front of him respectively, looked at him with excitement. His sister looked at him with awe and confusion. However, his mother looked worried and scared. With a moment or two of no one speaking, Kunsu's mother broke the silence.

"Would you please come in?"

The members of the White Lotus had sat in the large couch, Ai Jing sat in the big armchair in the corner, and Avatar Kunsu sat in a small wooden chair awkwardly placed in front of everyone, like an animal on display at the zoo. Usagi, who was sitting a chair closer to her mother asked, "what's the Avatar?"

"The Avatar," announced one of the sages, "is the master of all four elements: water, earth, fire, and air. He is the most powerful being in the world. He is not only able to bring peace and balance with the four elements, but he also is the bridge between us and the Spirit World."

Usagi's expression changed from misconstrue to fascination, "wow! Kunsu…!" Kunsu remained silent, still pondering over what had happened.

His mother cut in, "how do you know it's him?"

"After one Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into the next nation. Sixteen years ago today, the last Avatar, Avatar Korra, had died after leading a lifetime of serenity. She was born in the Southern Water Tribe so we knew that the next Avatar would be an earthbender. The Order of the White Lotus had been secretly examining every child born sixteen years ago, and one stood out. One young baby boy had the ability to shake the ground beneath our feet, to create small ripples in the water, and to blow wind which rustled the leaves on the ground. That baby, who hails from the Earth Kingdom, who was delivered from mother Ai Jing and who descends from father Taminyao," he drew his eyes to Kunsu, "was you; Avatar Kunsu. We've tried contacting you and your family, but it appears that you resettled from Ba Sing Se to the countryside. We then decided to tell you at the appropriate age of sixteen since that is the age most Avatar's are told their identity."

Another sage starting talking, "Avatar Kunsu, you haven't uttered a word. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," he stated. There was a moment of silence. The members of the White Lotus stared at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Before Kunsu could answer, his mother stood, "I think it's time for you to leave." She understood that her son did not want all this attention and responsibility, and it was best that for now he had time to think.

"We cannot leave just yet, we have one more announcement," said the third sage, "you see Avatar Kunsu, your destiny at the moment is to master all four elements. We've assume that you've mastered earthbending, so the next element to learn in the Avatar cycle is fire. We must leave as soon as possible, we have everything provided for you: clothes, food, books, transportation..."

"Leave?" Kunsu barked, "I can't leave, I am needed here, my mother needs my help working around the house. I have a small job, and friends, and family, I can't leave them all-"

"It is not a question, Kunsu," one yelled, "you _must _leave."

Kunsu glared at Ai Jing, "Mom…." Tears begun rolling down her face. She knew she couldn't save him, as much as it hurt him or as much as it hurt her. She stood, grabbed both Kunsu and Osagi's hand, "excuse us," she mumbled as she took them into the kitchen.

"Mother, don't let them take me, I don't want to leave," bawled Kunsu. He wasn't ready to be the Avatar, he wasn't ready to protect the world. He wasn't the heroic type, he was just a simple kid. He wanted to stay alone in his secluded farm with his family rather than face the reality of the world.

His mother was crying too, she wasn't ready to say goodbye, "listen my love, I cannot…help you. You must go, you must fulfill your duties, you must be the _best_ there is. I'll be fine here, and I'll be thinking of you every second. Please Kunsu…I wasn't prepared for this either…this is the hardest thing I've done as a mother…"

Kunsu, still crying, hugged his mother. Usagi, who was whimpering along side of them, join the hug, "I'll miss you big brother." Ai Jing looked down at her daughter and back to Kunsu, "take your sister," she choked, "she will always be there for you when I can't." Kunsu glanced down at his sister, and asked, "do you want to come with me?" She wrapped her arms around him and said "I'll be the best Avatar sister there is."

They returned into the living room where the sages were. "Alright," Kunsu sighed, "I'll go. But i request my younger sister Usagi travels with us as I master the elements." The sages faced each other and nodded in agreement, "to begin your firebending training, we will go to the Fire Nation Capital. There, you will meet a noble Fire Sage and a great firebending master named Ryuu. You will stay there training as long as you need. After that, you will move to Republic City to learn airbending, and then the South Pole to learn waterbending."

Another sage stepped forward, "it will be an honor serving you in the duration of your travels, young Avatar"

Kunsu bowed, "thank you"

* * *

A few hours later, Kunsu and Usagi stood on the dock of their town, waiting to leave with the White Lotus. All their friends, family, and fellow civilians had gathered around the dock under the darkening sky, wishing good luck to Kunsu. The two siblings boarded a Fire Nation naval ship, about to leave their small town for many years. Kunsu looked back at the crowd, seeing many familiar faces, and his own mother. Again, trying to fight emotions, he began screaming: "I will make my family, my town, and my father the proudest they'll ever be!"

The crowd cheered as the ship sailed away. They knew that their Avatar has returned.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome Avatar Kunsu! I'll be your captain; it is a true honor to have you as a guest on my ship"

"Thank you," Kunsu bowed, "this is my sister, Usagi, she will also be accompanying me on my travels." Usagi smiled, and bowed.

The captain nodded and showed them a map, "we are here; we will be traveling down this straight, passing these small Fire Nation islands, and we will make a short stop at Ember Island. If you need anything, you have my permission to boss around my crew," he gave a wink and a small chuckle. Kunsu said nothing and didn't give the slightest hint of emotion. He just turned to the sea and watched as the boat continued onward. As the captain returned to his post, Usagi came alongside of Kunsu. She gave him a broken smile.

"C'mon, we're gonna have a great time!" Kunsu didn't respond, "why aren't you excited, Kunsu?" again, Kunsu didn't react.

"You've always been my only big brother that I look up to with the highest respect. Ever since our father died, I"ve thought of you as the one who takes care of me and teaches me right and wrong. Yet you've always seem to be sucking all the life out of everything, I don't think I"ve seen you smile in years. Now you've been told you're the Avatar, and you still aren't happy? What more do you want?" Kunsu closed his eyes, and began walking towards the dormitories, completely ignoring his sister.

She let out a yelp, "you can't walk away from this!" Kunsu briefly paused, but then pursued walking.

* * *

After a long day, Kunsu decided to go to bed. He turned off his radio, nothing was on anyway, and turned off the lights. It wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep.

In his dream, Kunsu was standing somewhere snowing, surrounded by a frozen tundra. However, he was standing on a small grassy island in the middle of an icy river. The island had some shrubs and rocks, but right in the middle was a pond. And in this pond, there were two koi fish, one white, the other black, circling each other as if dancing forever. The routine of the fish mesmerized Kunsu, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice.

"Yes, it is."

"Why are you so sad, Kunsu?"

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie to me, Kunsu, I know when you're lying," there was a pause, "for I am apart of you." From the small koi pond, a stream of water jetted into the air, morphing into an older woman made entirely of water. She opened her eyes, "I am Avatar Korra, the Avatar who presided over the mortal world before you." Kunsu was speechless and his mouth hung wide, "I will ask you again, why are you so sad?"

Kunsu, although surprised, sighed with grief, "you said you are apart of me, shouldn't you already know?"

"I do know, young Kunsu, but in order to be the Avatar, you must be honest with yourself,"

Kunsu choked, "Everything…is going to fast…I never wanted all this…I don't want to be the Avatar."

Avatar Korra smiled, "I understand how you must be feeling. Being the Avatar isn't all fun, Kunsu, but you cannot change who you are. You may not like it, but you are the Avatar, which means that you have a responsibility to your people."

"I get that I _am _the Avatar, I just…I'm not fit for the job."

"There is no right or wrong personality or strength that qualifies someone to be the Avatar. And even if there was, I know that you aren't naturally like this, Kunsu. I remember when you were that energetic little boy who had fun earthbending with his father. What happened to that little boy?"

He exhaled, "that boy grew up,"

"I don't think so, I think grief and guilt took over where fun and laughter used to be."

He looked away, "whatever…"

Avatar Korra sighed, "you must not blame yourself for what happened to your father."

"But if it wasn't for me, he would be alive."

"It was an _accident_"

"_That's no excuse_!" the water began to stir.

Korra bowed her head, "I ask of you only this, take all your mistakes and sorrows, and put them in the back of your mind. You have a duty to your people, and it's best if those mental flaws aren't affecting your judgement. I hope that you finally accept who you are, and for once enjoy it. I know I said that the Avatar isn't all fun, but you can try to make it as much fun as you want. For the things we find fun in, we find ourselves enjoying every moment of it. I wish you the best of luck, Avatar Kunsu," the watery figure then fell back into the pond. Kunsu remained in the darkness looking at the two fish continually circling each other.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kunsu woke up to a bad headache. He remembered his dream last night perfectly, and became even more confused. He didn't want to do anything but lay in his bed and think. However, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" the door opened; it was Usagi, with a tray in her hands filled with a whole aray of food and a cup of tea.

"I hope I didn't wake you, but it's almost noon so I figured I should give you something"

"Was I really asleep that long?" he inquired, taking the tray. She nodded, "we should be at Ember Island in a few hours. The captain told me you can see firebending up close there." In all their years, neither Kunsu nor Usagi have seen any other bending besides earth. It would be a fascinating experience for both of them to encounter.

"Listen, I know it's been hard on you ever since Dad died, I get it, but that was five years ago. It's time to stop grieving on the past and get on with your live. Besides, you have many more obstacles to get through, and I know our father would want you to focus more on them. I'm not asking you to forget about him, but I want you to overcome these sad thoughts."

"You don't understand,"

"No, I do, I still miss Father every day but I don't let it make me sad or angry anymore," she got up to leave, "I know you'll do what's best," she walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

_…I can never forgive myself…_

_…__but maybe I should try…_

After awhile, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," it was one of the member of the White Lotus who visited Kunsu's house.

"Good day all mighty Avatar! We shall be arriving in the ports of Ember Island in about an hour. There, I got tickets for you and your sister to go to a firebending show!" Kunsu scowled, "It's more exciting as it sounds; definitely worth going. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uhm…yes, actually. I've been reading some of the books you given me about the Avatar, and I'm wondering what this 'Avatar State' is?"

The sage smiled, "little is known about the Avatar State, the Avatar keeps most of it's aspects a secret. However, what we do know is that it is a spiritual state the Avatar goes in to as a defense mechanism. It is said that you would be at your most powerful state as the Avatar. In due time, you will learn to master that as well. For know, it will only activate in extreme situations, yet I don't think it should be much of a problem as of now."

"How will I master it?"

"Well, during your airbending training, your teacher, Rohan, will not only try to get you to master air, but hopefully have you master entering and exiting the Avatar State at will."

Kunsu paused, "you say 'hopefully,' what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Mastering your spiritual self, Kunsu, is much different than mastering your physical self. It is much more independent work, looking deep within yourself, and you may not get it right away. But that will be a long time from now, right now we must focus on fire," he stopped, "is that all you need?"

"Yes, that is all…but I request that you never again call me the 'all mighty Avatar' anymore. Kunsu is perfectly fine."

* * *

Usagi was getting ready in her room, wearing a long red dress, glittery red shoes, and her hair curly and freely flowing. Kunsu cracked open the door, "you ready?"

"Just about…okay, how do I look?" Kunsu opened the door and saw his little sister dressed as if she'd grown into a beautiful young woman, "you look stunning, little sister." She blushed, "and look at you!" Kunsu was wearing a traditional Fire Nation suit with his hair actually washed and neat. He also had his father's gloves on. "The Avatar in the making," she winked.

"Oh, hush up," he said making final changes in the mirror, "I'm hoping to get some experience before I meet my firebending teacher, Ryuu. The sages told me he's one of the head leaders of the Order of the White Lotus. I'll have to make a good impression somehow."

"That's gonna be hard, _even for you,_" she laughed. Kunsu grew red, and she joshingly punched him in the shoulder, "I'm only joking," she looked at the clock, "oh my, we're gonna be late!" She grabbed her brother, who's been staring at the mirror the whole time, and they both ran down the hall and out on deck. There, they met the captain. He also wearing FIre Nation attire, but this one being more sophisticated and manly.

"Right on time, I'll be your escort to tonight's fine show." With that, the three of them were on their way.

* * *

Much was different in Ember Island than it was back in Kunsu's Earth Kingdom town. A lot more shops, food, and people; this place had more everything! Kunsu's little village had only a fraction of as many people on this small island. It wash't the richest place, it may have even been the poorest village in the whole kingdom, but it was to Kunsu's liking. He also noticed a lot more people laughing and smiling. In his town, it seemed that everything had died, and nobody had fun anymore. The food was scarce, the weather's hot, nobody seemed to visit. It's just a small town that has lost all it's life. It made Kunsu realize that maybe it wasn't his grief that caused him to be so depressed, but his town that just has nothing happy about it.

While walking through town, things seemed to get less crowded.

"Where is everyone?" Usagi questioned, "we're still on the main street, yes?"

"Everyone is in there," the captain pointed to a large tent, a couple hundred feet away, "that is the Fire Nation traveling circus, it has been popular for several hundred years. It is a mix of both incredible animal performances and agile nonbenders stunts. Not to mention, a large portion is all amazing and unimaginable firebending techniques."

They entered the giant tent, where thousands of seats were placed all around the center ring. The place seemed almost full, except for three conveniently placed seats in the first row. The captain led them to the seats, swung is arm toward them and wailed, "voila!" We sat just in time because the lights dimmed and the show began.

There were breath taking acts from people such as a girl walking over a tight rope and another eating fire. However, the bending that took place really amazed Kunsu and Usagi. Never have they seen such flowing hand movements, gracefully controlling the fire. Earthbending, as they both knew, is both rigid and solid. Also, the things the firebenders did with their flames was stunning. One made his flame into a dragon, and had it fly around the entire tent. Another made it replicate a lovely lady, and he danced with the flame girl throughout his entire performance. After it was over, the ring leader entered for a final farewell, and we left.

"That was incredible!" Usagi hollered, giving Kunsu a nudge, "wasn't it?"

"Yes…it really was,"

As the two siblings and the captain boarded the ship, Kunsu turned to the captain and bowed, "thank you for this opportunity"

"Thank _you_ for attending," he joshed, "but you know what would really make this night? Why don't you put those moves into action!"

Kunsu hesiatated, "I dunno…"

"C'mon, you could at least try!" said his sister. And like that, he replayed all the moves in his head. He took a deep breath inward, clenched his fists, moved his leg forward, and jolted his arm outward.

Nothing.

He did it again.

Nothing.

He was about to try a third time until the captain placed his hand on Kunsu's shoulder and laughed, "I'm sure you'll get it with Master Ryuu at the capital." and returned back into the boat. Kunsu hung his head in shame.

Usagi turned to me, "what's wrong? Your stance seemed perfect compared to the performers."

He look at her, "I guess I'm not a good firebender," he then led her back to their rooms.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi stormed into Kunsu's dorm and bursted, "we're here!" It's been a day since Kunsu's failed attempted at firebending, but today his head in high in hopes that he will succeed with his well-known master. The two siblings reported to the deck and were awestruck by the sight. Past the small bay and ports for boats sat a large volcano. It must not be active anymore, but the image of what could of happened frightened the young Avatar.

"The capital's _in _that volcano?" he asked one of the crew.

"Indeed,"

As the siblings walked down the deck of the boat to the dock, stood an adult woman with a large grin on her face, "Welcome, my name is Tei Zu, and I have been given the wonderful opportunity to escort the Avatar and his sister as long as they stay here. Would you please come with me, the sages will take care of your belongings.

"The Fire Lord is pleased that you've decided to stay in the capital for your firebending training," she mentioned

"I didn't have much of a choice."

Tei Zu chuckled, "I'm sure you will learn to love it here as much as all our loyal citizens have for centuries." They took a carriage ride up the steep volcano and when they entered, the siblings had a better view of the picturesque city.

"This place is stunning! I've never been to anything like it before," cried Usagi.

"It is truly one of a kind. Now Kunsu, I have arranged a hearing for you tomorrow at noon, I hope that is enough time for you to get settled in and prepare for a speech."

"A speech, what speech?"

"You mean you didn't know? Well it's nothing of major concern anyway, it is simply your debut as the Avatar, and then you can answer some questions if you like. It will also be announced on the radio on a worldwide basis, so your town back in the Earth Kingdom will hear it, too."

The news of making a speech made Kunsu nervous. He had never been one for public speaking. In fact, he was the quiet one in school and around his friends. "Great…"

After going through various parts of the town, they finally stopped in front of a large, modern house, much larger than Kunsu's little farm ranch back home. The exterior was all white brick, and on top was a red shingled roof, with gold along the sides. Separating each level was a fire red awning and small golden roles drooping down from them. The Fire Nation insignia could be seen above the scarlet front door releasing an amber glow from the warm sunset.

"This will be your home, I hope you enjoy it," the two siblings gazed at it with open mouths. This building was the most breathtaking, charming house they have ever viewed with their own eyes.

"We'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at 11:30," Tei Zu smirked as we left the carriage, "in that time, rest well," the carriage took off leaving only Kunsu, Usagi, and their few belongings. They looked up at the house for a for a closer look. Freshly planted ferns and flowers surrounded the house. As the two walk on the deck, they looked at the large door, and then at each other."

"Are you ready, Kunsu?"

He looked away, but then back at the insignia, "I guess I have to be…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Tei Zu cried as she barged through the front door. Kunsu and Usagi were eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Kunsu, you're not even dressed yet! Go quickly, we must depart soon," with a loud grunt, he got up from his chair and went up the stairs.

"Don't mind him, he's…just a bit tired," pleaded Usagi.

"I don't care what he is, we just need to leave," she look at the clock tower outside and gasped, "_immediately_!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Kunsu marched down the stairs covered with a red and maroon sleeveless coat which was just a bit too big for him, a black undershirt, dark red pants, and very uncomfortable shoes. He also proudly wore his father's gloves; he hasn't taken them off since he got them.

"Are those earthbending gloves necessary?" she barked, "they clash."

"Yes,"

"…Alright," muttered Tei Zu, "I hope you prepared a speech," she raised her brow.

"Of course madam," he said sarcastically. Tei Zu simply turned away in disgust, "then come along." However, Kunsu _did_ prepare a speech. It took him most of the night, but he finally came around to what he thought would satisfy the people.

* * *

"So this speech will be heard _everywhere_?" questioned Usagi during the carriage ride.

"Anyone with a radio that is…no pressure!" she winked. Kunsu grimaced at her, and turned to the window. He saw a beautiful summer day wasted; he could have been firebending by now, or back at home earthbending. He was already getting sick of this Avatar journey, and he barely begun. His loose brown hair billowed in the wind as he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the beautiful weather. He missed his mother and siblings back home; it almost made him sick. He then looked at the people on the streets: upper class, snobby, rich folk. Kunsu missed simple life back in his Earth Nation town. Paying closer attention, he realized that mostly everyone was walking in his direction, and some even staring at him in shock.

"Do the people know of my arrival?"

"An announcement was made a few days ago," Tei Zu hissed.

_A few days ago? _I _didn't even know then! _Kunsu wanted to say this, but he kept his mouth shut, and turned to his sister. Usagi wore another dress, but one more proper than the one she wore to the show. It was scarlet with dark red trim. She also had white sophisticated gloves on her hands, a gold belt tied around her waste, and a gold ribbon holding her hair. She looked like she was making the speech, not Kunsu. Her dark brown eyes met his, "what?"

"Nothing," Kunsu saw hurt in her eyes. All Kunsu was thinking about was how being the Avatar was affecting him, he did not even think about his sister. Just then, the carriage stopped. Usagi closed her eyes, grabbed her brother's hand, and squeezed it tight.

"Good luck,"

The carriage door opened by two men dressed in the common reds and maroons as Kunsu, and bowed as he stepped out. He took in his surroundings: a long red carpet with crowds of people on both sides, screaming and pointing at him. The carpet led to a large gazebo placed directly in the middle of the capital; Kunsu could also see more people behind that too. On the gazebo, there were three men, all much older, and stared back at Kunsu with welcoming faces, and a podium where the speech would take place. After the men who opened the carriage doors finished their bows, they swung their arms to the gazebo, indicating Kunsu should start walking. As he began moving, the crowd, still glaring at him, became silent. Soon, they all began to bow down to the ground on their hands and knees. As Kunsu kept walking, the people he passed began bowing. He felt so uneasy and uncomfortable that he wanted to just run back into the carriage and ride back home with his mother. However, he knew he could not; as he stepped before the gazebo, he paused, taking a deep breath, and climbed the stairs.

He reached the top, and just as he was about to bow to the three respectable men, they bowed to him first. Kunsu looked back, seeing his sister and Tei Zu had followed him onto the podium. They, and the three men stood behind him, and as Kunsu redirected his sight to the people, he saw they were still bowing. He move towards the podium, and spoke into the microphones.

"Uhm…thank you," the people began to rise, "I am Kunsu,

"And I am your Avatar," the once quiet crowd bursted into hoots and hollers, " I hail from the Earth Kingdom, and was born an Earthbender," Kunsu still felt uneasy, but the excitement of the crowd had given him a boost, "I grew up with father Taminyao and mother Ai Jing. I am the oldest of my four siblings, one of whom I've brought along with me on my journey," he looked at his sister, "I have arrived to the great Fire Nation Capital to learn firebending, the first element I must master. When I become a fully realized Avatar, I promise to every nation, from the elite Fire Nation Capital, to the North and South Poles, and to the smallest Earth Kingdom village, I will protect all of you. And to my underclass hometown, I hope I can bring honor and wealth to you, so maybe one day you can thrive just like this great Capital city," the crowd went crazy, "thank you." The crowd became overloaded with reporters taking pictures and asking questions.

"Avatar Kunsu, what do you plan on doing to protect the people?"

"Kunsu, what do we need protection from?"

"Avatar Kunsu, have you communicated with Avatar Korra?"

Kunsu became startled, "umm…," but then he was luckily saved when one of the three men stepped up, "the Avatar will not be answering questions at this time." The crowd was still jumpy and there were flashes left and right, so the man took Kensu down behind the gazebo; Usagi and Tei Zu followed. There, a carriage was waiting for them.

"Get in," he said. People flooded around them, but they managed to get in and ride off.

"That was a great speech, Avatar."

"Please, just Kunsu,"

"Who are you?" inquired Usagi. The man was tall and lean. His chiseled face began to age; his hair had begun to gray.

"This is Fire Master Ryuu," Tei Zu informed.

Ryuu looked at Kunsu, "It will be an honor teaching you,"

Kunsu unsurely smiled, "I'm just another student."

Ryuu chuckled, "I suppose so."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage halted in front of Kunsu and Usagi's dwelling. "Thank you for the ride," said Usagi as she descended from the carriage.

"No problem," Kunsu also began to leave, "where do you think you're going, Avatar?"

"Home?"

"Sure…you can," Ryuu teased, "only if you want to miss your first firebending lesson." Kunsu's eyes lit up, and his face glowed with happiness, however, he quickly reverted back to being serious, "Yes, of course."

Yet again, the carriage stopped, but this time at a different home. It seemed to be just as large as Kunsu's, but everything red was now jet black. The roof staggered up more like a traditional Japanese style roof, and there were brown double doors leading into the house. On the door was a hand carved dragon, facing Kunsu, with it's mouth open, showing all its teeth. Squiggles and lines that came together became fire bordered the door way. So much detail was put in; it made it look like a real dragon.

"That door took me two years to carve," Ryuu explained as we admired it, "but where we want to go is around back."

In the back of the house was a huge open field; the perimeter covered in think bamboo and shrubs, blocking nosy neighbors.

"Now, I know you haven't learned anything, but show me what you can do,"

Kunsu looked at him with fear, "I don't think I can _do _anything."

"If a demonstration is what you need…," he moved to the center of the field, inhaled, and then went into action. He punched his arms out, like fighting an enemy, releasing strong, bright fire. He jumped and swung his leg which also spewed the light orange flames from his foot. He landed and began jabbing all sides with fire punches and fire blasts. He then thrusted himself back, landing on his hands, thrusted himself up again, and finally back on his feet. He kicked and punched at the same time, making a huge blast of fire. He then stood up straight, head hung, eyes closed, arms bent, hands leveled with his chest, and exhaled. His hands descended, as if trying to push something into the ground. His head turned, staring at me, "think you can do that?"

* * *

"Let's first start with the basics," he ruled. Kunsu was standing where Ryuu started his demonstration. He was nervous because remembered the night on the boat with the captain and his sister; he didn't even make a puff of smoke. What makes today any different?

"Step forward with your right foot, while punching outward with your right hand." Kunsu took a deep breathe, just like Master Ryuu did. He closed his eyes, slowly stepped forward, and then jolted his arm out with his fist clenched tightly. He cracked open one eye to see if any fire had been made.

Nothing.

He did the exact same thing, replicating Ryuu's technique perfectly.

Nothing.

Kunsu looked at his master, "I'm doing everything you did! _What's wrong?"_ Ryuu was sitting down at a small table sipping a cup of tea. He sat his tea down, and proudly stood, "Listen closely, Avatar Kunsu,

"The dragons are a symbol of fire, the first firebenders, They are also said to be extinct. The dragon, to me and all great firebending masters, signifies the heart and truth of firebending."

Kunsu felt baffled, "what…?"

Ryuu continued, "I tell you this because this is your first important lesson as a firebender.

"Over the years, people associate fire with rage and anger; they seem to forget that fire is also life. Firebenders who never are taught this firebend from the anger they feel from their enemies, unaware that this only leads to destruction and chaos. The dragons used other sources: the heart and the mind. You will only succeed in learning fire if you are willing to be open-hearted with how far will you go, and open-minded with how far _can_ you go, but above all, you must accept who you are. You must accept that you have been given a powerful gift to bend fire, and you must accept that you will take all risks to master it, with practice and stability, not with carelessness and fury.

"In your case, young Kunsu, that is not just limited to fire, but to all the elements. You are the Avatar; I sense that you have not accepted that yet. Without understanding who you are, you cannot succeed in mastering the elements. "

Kunsu stood in silence, feeling shame and guilt, "what should I do, master?

Ryuu approached Kunsu, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "go home, and explore who _you_ really are. The tabloids and reporters claim you are this child blessed with incredible power to protect us, but you told me that you were just 'another student.' I think you have no clue who you are anymore; the sages who told you your identity has left your self-image faded."

"I am Kunsu," he barked, "_Avatar _Kunsu,"

Ryuu removed his hand, "if you can't fool a wise man of my age, you can't fool yourself." He began walking away, but paused as he reach the backdoor, "search for yourself tonight, Avatar Kunsu, and come back tomorrow at high sun. Goodnight."

* * *

Usagi sat on the couch reading a book when Kunsu stormed in. She jumped, "how did it go?"

Kunsu walked right past her, towards the stares, "bad."

"Do you want to talk abo-"

"No."

* * *

Kunsu sat in the dark on his bed. He wanted to go to sleep, but six o'clock was too early for him to even be tired. He thought about his dream with Avatar Korra, and wanted to talk to her again. He closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

_Please Avatar Korra, I'm so confused. I need you more than ever. _No one in his thoughts responded, but Kunsu kept going, _I'm trying to accept my role in society, but I just can't. Please, I need someone whose gone through this before help me with it again. I don't want anyone hurt…__again…_

_"_It seems you've solved your own problem, Avatar." Kunsu was both pleased and perplexed. He had finally made a connection, but the strange voice sounded male. Kunsu opened his eyes; he faced a breathtaking nighttime city skyline. He had awoken on a small island a few miles out at sea. Kunsu looked up and saw a huge silver monument of what looks like a young boy with an arrow on his head.

"I've been waiting for you," Kunsu turned around and saw a grown man with the same arrow tattoo on his head.

"Who are you?"

"I am Avatar Aang,"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Exhilaration. Adrenaline. Power.

All these things filled Kunsu's young body as the day grew old, making him quickly accelerate at his training. He could now do all sorts of moves while bending fire, much more than the new firebending student. He had quickly excelled, much faster than Ryuu had expected. The sun began to set; the calm salmon sky began to fade, and the beautiful crimson flames soaring from Kunsu's body began to light up the afternoon twilight.

"I think your lesson for today," Ryuu interrupted, "is over," Kunsu, after draining his last bit of fire, regain his stance and bowed, "you have succeeded more that any prior student of mine, young Avatar; you're not perfect, but that comes with time and wisdom. However, you are headed in the right direction, don't stop what you're doing!"

"Thank you, master,"

* * *

Kunsu opened the door, and strutted inward. He saw the maids who catered he and his sister cleaning Usagi's meal, "do you know where my sister is?"

The one maid pointed upward, "in her room; she seems a bit moody, though."

Kunsu made his way up the stairs, down the hall, and to Usagi's room. He tap the door, "Usagi?"

"What?"

"Hey," Kunsu opened the door and saw his sister spread out on her bed, reading a book. She looked tired and hurt.

"I was able to firebend today," he grinned. His sister moved his eyes from the book to her brother, "that's great!" Kunsu could hear in her voice that she didn't mean that.

"Are you still mad?"

Usagi shut her eyes, sighed, and then got up from her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I understand that what had happened was an accident; I'm not mad at you for that," she paused, "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me…or mom…or anyone sooner."

Kunsu shivered, "I hope you can find away to forgive me." Without warning, Usagi grasped him in a loving hug.

"I already have," she released her hold, "I've seen the change in you from when we arrived; you've restored feeling again. This morning, you were _happy_, something I haven't seen for too long. You will always be my older brother, and I'm all you have on your Avatar journey. We are sad…but we move on."

Kunsu grinned, "so will you come tomorrow to see me firebend?"

Usagi nodded, "just don't screw up,"

* * *

Again, Kunsu decided to walk to the master's house, and along side him was his supportive sister, Usagi. When they reach the house and knocked on the door, the master's beautiful daughter opened the door.

"Hello," she glimmered, "you remember me, right? I'm Xing, daughter of Master Ryuu; we had a bit of a moment yesterday,"

Kunsu blushed, "oh, ha-ha, yeah I remember. This is my sister, Usagi. She has come to watch me train."

"What a delight," she smirked at Usagi, "but sadly there won't be lesson today. My father had to leave for 'important matters' which involved the Order of the White Lotus."

"What?" Kunsu shrieked, "when will he return?"

"He didn't say, but he said it was far…it could be a few days, weeks, maybe even months,"

Kunsu's heart shattered, "well isn't _that _great. I finally accept myself as the Avatar and now I have to wait. _Perfect_."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help," Kunsu thought for a moment and then came up with an idea, "why can't you teach me; you're a firebender! And you've learned everything you know from your father."

Xing turned away, "I dunno…"

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"_

She looked back up, "alright," she exhaled, "but I can't promise I'll be like my father,"

Kunsu bowed, "thank you,"

Xing grew red, "but first, won't you and Onsugi come in for some lunch, my mother makes the best Komodo chicken,"

"It's_ USAGI!"_

* * *

"There you are kids," Xing's mother said, placing her cooking in front of them.

"Thanks you," responded Kunsu, "so do _you _know anything about your husband's departure?"

"I'm afraid not, the White Lotus keeps everything secret from outsiders; my husband could be on the other side of the world right now."

"But Kunsu's the Avatar," proclaimed Usagi, "and it's the White Lotus's job is to serve him…shouldn't Kunsu be the first to know of any important news?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I would think keeping it a secret _is _how they're serving him. Kunsu is still in training and is not ready to bring balance to the world, the best thing to do now is to keep him out of the way."

"But I am ready! And if I'm in trouble, the Avatar State will kick in!"

The woman chuckled, "I'm sorry, Kunsu, but you have much to learn." Kunsu grunted and continued eating.

"Don't worry, Kunsu," assured Usagi.

"Yeah," Xing interrupted, "It's probably nothing of importance. Now, are you gonna sit there stuffing your face or are we gonna actually blast some fire?

* * *

"Alrighty," Xing asserted while stretching, "tell me, what has my father taught you already?"

"Uhm…" Kunsu thought back to yesterday, "freestylin'?"

Xing rolled her eyes, "just show me what you got. You ready Omashi?"

"_Usagi!_" she called from sitting on the deck steps.

"Yeah, yeah"

Kunsu began by the first position he learned; he stepped forward and blasted his fists, shooting fire into the air. He then jerked his leg and swung it, blasting flames that seem to cut the afternoon sky. He took a deep breath and thrusted both arms out, exhausting double the about of fire. He then stood again, ending his performance. Usagi was in shock, "that was amazing, Kunsu!"

"Yes," Xing preached, "to an _earthbender._" Usagi growled; Kunsu turned to Xing, "what's wrong,"

"It just…your moving weird," she lectured, "allow me to demonstrate. I'll do exactly what you do; Ufani, tell me what I do differently."

"It'll be a delight!" snorted Usagi.

Xing gave a cheeky grin, "what'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

Xing stood where Kunsu did when he began. She followed his routine perfectly: arm thrust, leg slash, and a double arm thrust. When she finished, she looked up at Kunsu.

"I did _exactly _what you did," he exclaimed.

"Did you?" she turned to Usagi, "what did you notice?"

She exhaled, "_You_ were swifter,"

Kunsu was dumbfounded, "so?" Xing eyed him down, "_so_…you can't be a good firebender. You're head's still in earthbending mode; your moves are choppy and awkward. Firebending is supposed to be easy and, as your sister put it, swift. And I can assure you that it'll be the same thing for the other elements."

Kunsu sat on the ground in defeat, "and I thought I was doing well…" Xing's hazel eyes turned from annoyed to sympathetic. She crouched beside him, "you are doing well, you just need improvement," she lifted him up, "you didn't _actually _thing you'd master firebending in two days? I"ve been a firebender for all my sixteen years and even I don't consider myself a master," Usagi snickered, "you'll get it, I'm sure of it."

"What do you recommend me doing to become more 'swift?'"

Xing hesitated, "picture yourself not as a rock, but as a raging fire," she extended her arms, cupped her hands, and combusted a small fire, "see how it moves without my control? I am just fueling it, the rest is all the flame. You must do this with yourself-let your brain fuel your body, but then let your arms and legs do the moving without much command."

Kunsu gulped, "I'll try,"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Exhilaration. Adrenaline. Power.

All these things filled Kunsu's young body as the day grew old, making him quickly accelerate at his training. He could now do all sorts of moves while bending fire, much more than the new firebending student. He had quickly excelled, much faster than Ryuu had expected. The sun began to set; the calm salmon sky began to fade, and the beautiful crimson flames soaring from Kunsu's body began to light up the afternoon twilight.

"I think your lesson for today," Ryuu interrupted, "is over," Kunsu, after draining his last bit of fire, regain his stance and bowed, "you have succeeded more that any prior student of mine, young Avatar; you're not perfect, but that comes with time and wisdom. However, you are headed in the right direction, don't stop what you're doing!"

"Thank you, master,"

* * *

Kunsu opened the door, and strutted inward. He saw the maids who catered he and his sister cleaning Usagi's meal, "do you know where my sister is?"

The one maid pointed upward, "in her room; she seems a bit moody, though."

Kunsu made his way up the stairs, down the hall, and to Usagi's room. He tap the door, "Usagi?"

"What?"

"Hey," Kunsu opened the door and saw his sister spread out on her bed, reading a book. She looked tired and hurt.

"I was able to firebend today," he grinned. His sister moved his eyes from the book to her brother, "that's great!" Kunsu could hear in her voice that she didn't mean that.

"Are you still mad?"

Usagi shut her eyes, sighed, and then got up from her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I understand that what had happened was an accident; I'm not mad at you for that," she paused, "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me…or mom…or anyone sooner."

Kunsu shivered, "I hope you can find away to forgive me." Without warning, Usagi grasped him in a loving hug.

"I already have," she released her hold, "I've seen the change in you from when we arrived; you've restored feeling again. This morning, you were _happy_, something I haven't seen for too long. You will always be my older brother, and I'm all you have on your Avatar journey. We are sad…but we move on."

Kunsu grinned, "so will you come tomorrow to see me firebend?"

Usagi nodded, "just don't screw up,"

* * *

Again, Kunsu decided to walk to the master's house, and along side him was his supportive sister, Usagi. When they reach the house and knocked on the door, the master's beautiful daughter opened the door.

"Hello," she glimmered, "you remember me, right? I'm Xing, daughter of Master Ryuu; we had a bit of a moment yesterday,"

Kunsu blushed, "oh, ha-ha, yeah I remember. This is my sister, Usagi. She has come to watch me train."

"What a delight," she smirked at Usagi, "but sadly there won't be lesson today. My father had to leave for 'important matters' which involved the Order of the White Lotus."

"What?" Kunsu shrieked, "when will he return?"

"He didn't say, but he said it was far…it could be a few days, weeks, maybe even months,"

Kunsu's heart shattered, "well isn't _that _great. I finally accept myself as the Avatar and now I have to wait. _Perfect_."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help," Kunsu thought for a moment and then came up with an idea, "why can't you teach me; you're a firebender! And you've learned everything you know from your father."

Xing turned away, "I dunno…"

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"_

She looked back up, "alright," she exhaled, "but I can't promise I'll be like my father,"

Kunsu bowed, "thank you,"

Xing grew red, "but first, won't you and Onsugi come in for some lunch, my mother makes the best Komodo chicken,"

"It's_ USAGI!"_

* * *

"There you are kids," Xing's mother said, placing her cooking in front of them.

"Thanks you," responded Kunsu, "so do _you _know anything about your husband's departure?"

"I'm afraid not, the White Lotus keeps everything secret from outsiders; my husband could be on the other side of the world right now."

"But Kunsu's the Avatar," proclaimed Usagi, "and it's the White Lotus's job is to serve him…shouldn't Kunsu be the first to know of any important news?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I would think keeping it a secret _is _how they're serving him. Kunsu is still in training and is not ready to bring balance to the world, the best thing to do now is to keep him out of the way."

"But I am ready! And if I'm in trouble, the Avatar State will kick in!"

The woman chuckled, "I'm sorry, Kunsu, but you have much to learn." Kunsu grunted and continued eating.

"Don't worry, Kunsu," assured Usagi.

"Yeah," Xing interrupted, "It's probably nothing of importance. Now, are you gonna sit there stuffing your face or are we gonna actually blast some fire?

* * *

"Alrighty," Xing asserted while stretching, "tell me, what has my father taught you already?"

"Uhm…" Kunsu thought back to yesterday, "freestylin'?"

Xing rolled her eyes, "just show me what you got. You ready Omashi?"

"_Usagi!_" she called from sitting on the deck steps.

"Yeah, yeah"

Kunsu began by the first position he learned; he stepped forward and blasted his fists, shooting fire into the air. He then jerked his leg and swung it, blasting flames that seem to cut the afternoon sky. He took a deep breath and thrusted both arms out, exhausting double the about of fire. He then stood again, ending his performance. Usagi was in shock, "that was amazing, Kunsu!"

"Yes," Xing preached, "to an _earthbender._" Usagi growled; Kunsu turned to Xing, "what's wrong,"

"It just…your moving weird," she lectured, "allow me to demonstrate. I'll do exactly what you do; Ufani, tell me what I do differently."

"It'll be a delight!" snorted Usagi.

Xing gave a cheeky grin, "what'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

Xing stood where Kunsu did when he began. She followed his routine perfectly: arm thrust, leg slash, and a double arm thrust. When she finished, she looked up at Kunsu.

"I did _exactly _what you did," he exclaimed.

"Did you?" she turned to Usagi, "what did you notice?"

She exhaled, "_You_ were swifter,"

Kunsu was dumbfounded, "so?" Xing eyed him down, "_so_…you can't be a good firebender. You're head's still in earthbending mode; your moves are choppy and awkward. Firebending is supposed to be easy and, as your sister put it, swift. And I can assure you that it'll be the same thing for the other elements."

Kunsu sat on the ground in defeat, "and I thought I was doing well…" Xing's hazel eyes turned from annoyed to sympathetic. She crouched beside him, "you are doing well, you just need improvement," she lifted him up, "you didn't _actually _thing you'd master firebending in two days? I"ve been a firebender for all my sixteen years and even I don't consider myself a master," Usagi snickered, "you'll get it, I'm sure of it."

"What do you recommend me doing to become more 'swift?'"

Xing hesitated, "picture yourself not as a rock, but as a raging fire," she extended her arms, cupped her hands, and combusted a small fire, "see how it moves without my control? I am just fueling it, the rest is all the flame. You must do this with yourself-let your brain fuel your body, but then let your arms and legs do the moving without much command."

Kunsu gulped, "I'll try,"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Avatar Kunsu's story will be a continuing series that I hope to upload every day. This is my first real fanfiction writing so please give me feedback and I hope you keep reading.

For Questions, Comments, or Concerns, please ask me on my Tumblr,  
username: avatar-rokuu


	9. Chapter 9

After practice, Kunsu thanked Xing for further teaching him in her father's absence. He and his sister left around sunset and embarked on their walk home.

"I didn't like that girl," Usagi cried.

"Who? Xing? What's not to like about her?"

"_She looks like a dove, yet reeks like a fox,_" she quoted.

"You must stop reading those crazy books, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Xing helped me in my time of need,"

"There not crazy, their _fiction_. And Xing just doesn't connect with me, she seems sneaky."

"You're just saying that because she can't pronounce your name."

Usagi grunted, "clueless boys," she mumbled under her breath.

As the two were returning home, they noticed two men, dressed in Earth KIngdom robes were waiting at the doorway. Kunsu ran ahead of his sister, "is something wrong?"

"Avatar Kunsu, we have news for you," one announced, "that you might not like."

Usagi caught up with them, "what's going on?"

"Small Earth Kingdom towns and villages," the other croaked, "have begun to rally. The lower class of Ba Sing Se have infiltrated the Earth KIngdom Palace, wanting to bring wealth to all less fortunate. There have been hundreds of arrests and some members of the White Lotus tried to help relieve the crowds, but more underclass citizens are participating in all parts of the nation."

The first sage spoke again, "and this has all been influenced by your speech you made the other day," Kunsu's heart sank. He replayed the words of his speech in his mind:_ I hope I can bring honor and wealth to you, so maybe one day you can thrive just like this great Capital city_. He thought of the shame it must have brought his family for causing a revolt, "but that was only meant for _my _town. And even then, I didn't want anyone protesting."

"The citizens have warped your words and are using that as an excuse for change."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"To take you to the Earth Kingdom capital," the sage proclaimed, "to meet with the Earth King. He would like to know why his people are rebelling," he paused, "and who's responsible."

"The Earth Kingdom capital…Ba Sing Se? But I just arrived here to master firebending. Have you forgotten that it is my 'destiny to master all four elements?'"

"It's not even Kunsu's fault," Usagi cut in, "it's the citizen's for misunderstanding him!"

"Not according to the king,"

Kunsu hesitated. "Well no offense to _your _king," he bursted, "but I have the duty here to master firebending. I cannot leave."

The two Earth Kingdom sages looked at each other, and then one spoke, "it's not your choice."

"Avatar Kunsu," the other stated, "you are hear by under arrest for disobeying direct orders from the king,"

Before the two siblings could react, they jolted their arms up, and shot out rock gloves. The gloves hit both Kunsu and Usagi's arms, holding them back, resembling handcuffs.

"You're no Earth Kingdom sages," Usagi cried, "you're members of the Dai Li,"

"Make this easy on us and don't move," one Dai Li agent ordered.

Kunsu used firebending to weaken the rock glove's grip, and managed to break free, "how about, no." He fire kicked the both of them, quickly earthbended the rock gloves off his sister, and grabbed on to her.

"Run!"

They ran down the street until they spotted three more agents blocking the way. Together, they made a giant earth wall grew out of the ground, blocking the two. Kunsu and Usagi looked around; Dai Li agents everywhere: on roofs, in allies, and running up behind them. They threw their rock gloves down at the two at all sides. Kunsu threw his arms, making the small patch of earth he and his sister were standing on rise to the height of roofs. He streamed fire from his one hand and swung it around a 180 degree angel, knocking out every agent in his sight. HIs sister used earthbending to dodge all attacks; she broke rocks off the small island she stood on and shot them at the men. All was going well, Kunsu managed to have most of the Dai Li backing off. However, his sister howled. He looked over and saw that a glove had gotten her foot, and clamped her it down to the ground. She bent over trying to unleash it, yet another glove got her wrist, also clamping it to the ground.

"Usagi!" Kunsu was about to free her, yet after leaving his guard down for a matter of seconds, the rock gloves got him, too. His feet were held down to the ground; he fell over. Soon his wrist ware also trapped, and all of his limbs were immovable. The agents lowered to earth tower back to the ground.

Usagi began to whimper, "hush up," someone called, and threw a rock glove at her face, blockading her mouth.

Kunsu lifted his head, "no…" his stomach churned and all this power flowed through his body, "_NO!" _His eyes began glowing, and a strong gust of wind billowed over from every direction. Kunsu broke out of the gloves grasps, and attracted the wind towards him. It also released his sister from the ground, and she pealed off her rock face-strap, and became running for cover. The Dai Li agents were to mesmerized to even notice her escape. The wind began twisting and circling, until it created a small cylinder of air, and Kunsu body peaked out of the top. He stretched out his arms, which made the entire ground shake and shuffle, hitting some agents in he face or stomach. The remaining Dai Li members tried throwing rocks at him; Kunsu crossed his arms, and then jolted them back out again, creating a ring of fire. The fire disintegrated the rocks; the Dai Li realized they couldn't win, and ran off. Kunsu assisted the process by blasting a strong gust of wind in every direction, which also removed roof shingles and chipped away at the brick houses. When the Dai Li was out of sight, Kunsu's wind tunnel weakened, lowering him to the ground. Once his feet landed, he fell to the ground. His sister, who was hiding behind some crates, emerged and rushed over to him, "_Kunsu!"_

Usagi kneeled next to her older brother, and picked his head up. His eyelids cracked open.

"What…what happened?" he moaned.

"I think," she said unsurely, "you just entered the Avatar State.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"Well who could that be?" inquired Ryuu's wite, Yukiko. The door was just banged on by some eager civilian wanting her attention. She waltz over as another bang filled her ears, "I'm coming, I'm coming," she shouted as she reached for the knob, "It's very late, what do you even-" she opened the door to reveal Kunsu's weak body leaning on Usagi. She had a desperate look on her face, "may we come in?

She made no objections, she moved out of the way, welcoming the two siblings. Usagi led her brother to the sofa; he laid down as she sat by his feet. Yukiko stuck her head up the stairs, "Xing, come down, _now!_" she then walked over to Usagi, "what happened?"

"We were attacked by elite Earth Kingdom enforcement called the Dai Li. They said how the lower-class is revolting because of Kunsu's speech; they thought of it as starting a revolution. They wanted to take Kunsu to the Earth King, but he declined, saying he had to stay here."

"Did they attack him? Is that why he's out cold?" interrupted Yukiko.

"What's going on?" Xing cried as she marched down the stairs. She saw Usagi talking to her mother, and Kunsu passed out on the couch.

"Earth Kingdom agents attacked Kunsu," her mother whimpered.

"Well, not exactly. They did attack, and we were about to be arrested, but something incredible happened! Kunsu's eyes began to glow and he became so powerful; he had the Dai Li running. When it was over, he fell to the ground. I think he was in the Avatar State! I've been reading about it recently, and it is described as glowing eyes and overwhelming amount of power. I think he was even airbending, something he's never done."

Yukiko's eye widened, "his energy is drained then, he used it all protecting you and himself. I'll make some calming tea for both of you. Xing, help Usagi carry him up to the guest chamber." Xing nodded and walked over. She took him by the legs, and Usagi took him by the arms. Together they lifted him up the stairs and into the guest room.

* * *

When Kunsu regained consciousness, the sun up filling the room with warm light. He didn't know where he was or what happened the previous night, he just remembered that he was about to be taken by the Dai Li. He tried to get out of the bed, but his body wouldn't let him. He could barely move, "ah!" he cackled, "hello?" He heard thuds outside the door, and the knob slowly turned. The door exploded open and Usagi ran inside, "thank goodness your okay!" Behind her was Xing and her mother. Usagi came alongside Kunsu's bed and hugged him; he moaned in pain.

"What happened?" he moaned, "where am I?"

Yukiko followed inward and handed him a cup of tea, "drink up, this tea contains strong herbs that should help you get better." Kunsu slowly moved his hand to his mouth, but then Usagi aided the process. Once he drank the tea, he felt his body reacting well to it.

"You entered the Avatar State, and used up all your energy," Usagi told him. He began remembering what happened; Usagi continued, "I didn't know where to go, so I came to Ryuu's house. Yukiko welcomed us into her home and took care of you overnight."

Kunsu gave her a grin, "thank you."

Yukiko returned the smile, "of course. I'm sorry to hear what is happening to the Earth Nation, but I don't think the king has any right to blame you. You've been through so much in the past few days, and he's already blaming you?"

Kunsu took another sip of tea, "I dunno, I did say some encouraging words…maybe I should speak with the king."

"No Kunsu," Usagi yelped, "you have to stay here-firebending, remember?"

"And when she means here, she means _here!_" It's not safe to return back to your house, anymore. I ask you to stay with Xing and I." invited Yukiko.

"Well, thank you, but I'm the Avatar, 'protector of the world.' I should be protecting the innocent people in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yet you are not prepared how to protect them," chimed in Yukikio, "my guess is my husband is over there right now, and my guess is he purposely didn't tell you. You aren't ready to save anyone…not yet."

"Besides," Xing finally spoke, "by 'speak with' I'm sure the Dai Li meant to throw you in jail so you can't cause anymore problems ," she paused and smiled sympathetically, "not saying you _are _the problem."

"It's best you stay here, ignore the problems, and continue firebending. The Order of the White Lotus will shut down the revolution and everything will go back to normal." Yukiko cheered.

Kunsu sighed, "but my mother…"

Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder, "she'll be fine, now get some rest, drink some tea; we'll check in on you in a bit.

Usagi's comforting words made him able to get good sleep.

_Everything will be just fine…_

* * *

Dai Li agents stepped into a large office; one man stood in front of all of them. He wore a large green coat and had his slick black hair in a long braid.

"The Avatar has escaped from us, sir," one Dai Li agent choked.

The man in the coat scowled, "then the Avatar has become an enemy of Earth Nation territory. Make sure he does not step foot on our grounds! Understood?"

"Yes sir, but he is currently mastering the elements," responded the agent.

"No matter. He will surely come sooner or later," the man in the coat smiled, "and you will take him out.

* * *

To be continued...

(Sorry for not uploading lately, I hope to get back into a normal schedule soon!)


	11. Chapter 11

Kunsu woke up feeling much better. He regain enough strength to move and walk again. He slowly shuffled downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Xing helping her mother prepare lunch and got a glimpse of his sister reading in the other room. Xing looked up from cutting vegetables, "good morning, Kunsu, care for some food?" Just as she said that, he realized all he consumed in the past day was tea, making his stomach growl in pain, "please."

Yukiko called in Usagi, and all four of them ate on the outside deck. Kunsu stared out on the open plain, painfully wanting to continue his firebending training.

"Do you think we can resume training after lunch?" he asked Xing, "I feel much better today."

"I dunno," Xing said as she stuffed her face, "mother what do you think?"

"I think," she paused as she ate her rice, "whatever the Avatar wants to do, is what we should do."

"You seem so in touch with the Avatar," Usagi noted.

She chuckled, "the Avatar has always been an interesting subject to me. When I learned of your arrival, Kunsu, I was so thrilled to meet the _new _Avatar."

"So you met Avatar Korra, then?" questioned Kunsu.

"Oh yes, Ryuu and I were close friends with Avatar Korra's daughter. She was our neighbor for awhile, and every so often Avatar Korra visited her. Korra was a fascinating girl; it's too bad she passed. But I suppose you will just continue the story, hm?"

"I guess so. What happened to Korra's daughter?"

"Oh, Nahyu? She moved; she was a mover, that one. Growing up with the Avatar, she tended to always be on the go. I guess she liked it so much that she did that her entire life. She told many stories of moving all over the Earth Kingdom, to both water tribes, and to several Fire Nation islands. She said she even stayed in one of the abandoned Air Temple for a few months, completely alone. She, like her mother, was very interesting. I wonder how she's doing…," Yukiko sighed.

"Was she a waterbender?" asked Usagi.

"She was, and from what I heard, one of the best."

"Maybe she can teach you waterbending, Kunsu," Xing cooed.

"When the time comes, maybe," her mother agreed, "but I have no clue where she is now. Yet, she may find you…"

"What do you mean?" Kunsu beseeched.

"Well, she moved in I believe eighteen years ago…yes that sounds right. Ryuu had just become a firebending master at that time. Anyway, two years later…wait...yes two years, I just had you, Xing… Avatar Korra had passed. It was a sad day for all the nations, and when we went to Nahyu's house to pay our condolences, she had the widest grin on her face. We asked her why she appeared to be so happy, and you want to know what she said? 'Today's a joyous day, the new Avatar is born!' She didn't appear to even realize her own mother died, and when we mentioned it to her, she simply said, 'my mother's time had ended, and we should be celebrating all the good she's done in her life.' She also mentioned how she couldn't wait until meeting the new earthbending Avatar. She said she would love to train him, only if she got the chance though. So maybe she'll find you."

"Maybe…when the White Lotus told me I was the Avatar, they seemed to have my entire training planned out. They said I'd be going to the South Pole for my waterbending training."

"I believe Nahyu was born in the South Pole, just like her mother, so she might have gone to live the final years of her life.

"Mother, you make it sound like she's dying!"

Yukiko smiled, "it seems as though we are all dying, it just varies how long we have."

* * *

"Alright Kunsu, now I know you're weak and undertrained, however your sister informed me that you were firebending those earthbenders off their feet. So today's lesson is to knock me off _my_ feet. It may take a few minutes, it may take the entire night, but only when I fall to the ground, we're done for today. Are we clear?"

Kunsu gulped, "yes,"

"Give it your best shot! I'm pretty good," she taunted.

Kunsu eyed his opponent; she stood about three yards away, standing with the upmost pride. Xing wore a dark pink shirt which flowed over her black pants, but were restrained by a large gold ribbon on her waist. The ribbon was tied into a large bow, which waved in the wind like the strands of her coal black hair. Part of her hair was in a messy bun, also tied back with gold ribbon; the rest of her long hair flowed without care in the wind. Her hazel eyes piercing at him, just like the first day he met her. Xing gave him a cheeky grin. Kunsu was contemplating on how to take her down, _what is her weak spot, where will she be caught off guard?_ He looked at her bare feet and shrugged in his mind, _worth a shot_.

Kunsu jogged forward and jump to take the first blow. He aimed his fists at her feet, pumping out bursts of fire. She, as agile as she is, swiftly backflipped out of harms way.

"You missed,"

Kunsu landed on his feet, still blasting fists of fire. Xing calmly weaved through each throw, not even bothering to firebend. Kunsu grew angry, and decided to run after her. She began running too, and still managing to dodge each of Kunsu's fast attacks. Kunsu thought of the performers at the show he watched about a week ago; one of them made a long strand of fire to tame his 'dragon.' Kunsu clenched his hand and threw it forward, making a long strand of fire out of his clenched hand as if he was holding it. He slashed it where Xing stood, however, she quickly rolled out of the way.

"Using the fire whip, are we?"

Kunsu kept swinging his whip wherever she moved to, however, it seemed she was too fast and too nimble. He tried to remember other moves he saw, he was quickly interrupted when Xing shot fire blades his direction. Kunsu was caught off guard, and by instinct earthbended a wall in front of him, blocking the attack.

"I believe that's cheating," Xing shouted, crossing her arms.

"I believe you said nothing about it,"

Xing rolled her eyes; Kunsu quickly jumped over the earth wall and began throwing fire punches, but Xing created an even stronger fire blast. Kunsu stretched his arms up, forcing the blast to move upward. Kunsu then used XIng's own fire against her, and threw it back at her. Kunsu knew she would somehow get out of the way, so right when he blasted her fire back at her, he raised left arm, which created a fire wall to the left, and he raised his right arm, which created a fire wall to the right.

Xing, who was about to get pummeled by a wave of fire, used her firebending to make a speedy run. She blasted one arm and one leg behind her, and moved to the right, however, a huge wall of fire flared up in front of her. She stopped firebending, crossed her arms over her face, and prepared for impact. She fell through the fire, skidded a bit, and landed flat on her face. Her hair bun became undone and her cloth covered in soot and small burned marks. Kunsu ran over to her and gave out his hand, "are you alright?"

She moved her head up, and blew the hair out of her face, "yeah, I'm good." XIng took his hand, and Kunsu lifted her up to her feet. Xing dusted herself off, "surprisingly good work, so much for being weak"

"Does that mean _I _won?" Kunsu said with a smug face.

Xing punched his arm and smiled, "don't get used to it."

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

It's been about six month since Kunsu was announced the Avatar, arrived to the Fire Nation capital, and started his firebending training. Although the Avatar, his sister, his firebending "master", and her mother have become very close, that family would soon be separated. Kunsu was almost finished with his firebending training, and he would soon have to move to Air Temple Island for airbending. They didn't paying any attention to that, though, and are still acting like their going to be together forever. They're also not paying attention to another problem: the revolts in the Earth Kingdom. Overtime, they have become worse, spreading over the entire Earth Nation territory. Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom Capital, is now involved in a civil war. Even Republic City, the capital of the United Republic of Nations which lies just outside the Earth Kingdom, is beginning to have outbursts. The poor feel mistreated and powerless compared to the rich, and the rich feel forgotten and betrayed by their earthbending Avatar.

Firebender Master Ryuu, who was supposed to train Avatar Kunsu, has gotten in touch with his family. He says how he has been put in control of a small southern Earth Kingdom city, and how the rebellions have become more violent. Many people are injured, and some have even died from the disruption. Ryuu assured Kunsu that everything was under control and he highly recommends that he does _not _come to Earth King had made it clear that the Avatar is not permitted on Earth Kingdom grounds for defying his king, and if there is any sighting of him, he will be taken down and imprisoned.

Six months of training have changed Avatar Kunsu to both a strong earthbender and a swift firebender. He is both a trainer, still teaching his sister, Usagi, offense and defense earthbending, and he is also a trainee, still learning from his master, Xing, the ways of fire. He has not entered the Avatar State since his encounter with the Dai Li agents, but is growing stronger everyday. Usagi has also changed; she used to be a naive, undertrained thirteen-year old, to an intelligent, talented fourteen-year old. Xing is still heartless and witty, but has also grown attached to Kunsu and even his sister, Ushami…well, somewhat attached. The three benders seem to become such a family, even Yukiko, the fun, loving, nonbending mother of Xing have become apart of a strong bond. But all things that bloom, eventually must die.

* * *

"Do you really want to fight me?" Xing demanded during a stale, winter day, "I'm older, wiser, and more experienced."

Usagi glared at her, "yes, I _really _do." She instigated the fight with a strong earth wave to knock Xing off the ground. However, Xing cartwheeled to the side and at the same time blasted fire at the young girl. Usagi quickly moved her arms at her chest, and pushed upward, lifting a wall of earth. She then kicked, forcing the wall to race towards Xing. The firebender simply jumped over it and landed on her feet; Usagi then shifted the earth under Xing, causing her to loose her balance and collapse. In mid fall, she exposed a heaping amount of fire straight at Usagi. The young earthbender attempted to make a wall, but the fire was so strong, she fell. Both girls plummeted to the ground, they rest there for a moment, got up, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Your right, Kunsu," Xing said as she got up, "Usagi has improved her earthebending; she knocked me off the ground!"

"Like brother, like sister," Kunsu joshed from the deck. He and Xing's mother were playing Pai Sho, as they do whenever Xing and Usagi quarrel; this time they were just thankful it was for fun.

"And like every time, I win again, _Avatar_," Yukiko said, placing the lotus tile on the board, winning the game.

Xing grasped Usagi's arm and yanked her up to the ground, "good work,"

Usagi giggled, "you too,"

* * *

"Dinner's ready, kids," announced Yukiko. The three benders got up from listening to the radio in the other room and made their way to the table. As they all sat down, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh spirits, who could _that_ be?" Yukiko marched over to the door, and gently opened it, "yes?"

It was Tei Zu, escort of Avatar Kunsu, "is he here? May I come in, I must speak with the Avatar. I am his provider while he stays."

"We're eating dinner, can this wait?"

"No, this involves direct orders from the Fire Lord, I must speak with him."

Yukiko rolled her eyes, "make yourself at home," as she sarcastically welcomed her, "Kunsu, your '_provider'_ is here."

Kunsu looked at his sister and she looked back, _oh no…not…_

"Avatar Kunsu! Look at _you_, someone's grown into manhood." Tei Zu cried.

Kunsu looked at her without expression, "what are you doing here, Tei Zu?"

"We'll I've been looking for you, that's what. You haven't been at your home in recently."

"I've been staying here because some men from the Dai Li attacked my sister and me. Yukiko has been so nice to let us stay, and Xing has been so nice to teach me firebending in her father's absence."

"An attack? Why didn't you say anything to me? Well, it doesn't matter now, I have even bigger news, news you might not take so nicely…"

"Oh Lord," mumbled Xing.

"The Fire Lord has ordered you and your sister to leave."

"_What?_" the two siblings exclaimed.

"If you haven't heard, there have been revolts from the lower-class in the Earth Kingdom, and they claim you started it with your 'motivational' speech. Things have gotten worse since then, and they've been spreading world wide. Yesterday, the Fire Lord had gotten word of a rebellion in one of the smaller islands, and there have been rumors of you instigating it."

"I've been staying here for six months, I haven't instigated anything!"

"I know, however the Fire Lord hasn't deem the rumors to be true or not, so he decided to play it safe and banish you from Fire Nation territory and any Fire Nation communications. I am so sorry; you have a ride coming tomorrow. I've already talked things over with the White Lotus, and they thought this would be an excellent opportunity to have you begin airbending at Republic City, meaning you have mastered firebending. Congratulations."

Kunsu's face was filled with hurt; he looked at XIng, "have I mastered firebending?"

She gave him a grin, "I've taught you everything I know."

"Then it's settled," Tei Zu yelped, "the Avatar has officially mastered firebending, and it is now time for you to move on to your next element, air." I will come by tomorrow at sunrise, and we should have you two on a ship before noon. If all goes according to plan, you should reach Republic City by the next morning." she bowed, "I'll see you kids tomorrow,"

As the door closed, everyone fell in silence.

"Well, that was sudden," shuddered Usagi.

"Congratulations, Avatar," Xing joshed, impersonating Tei Zu, "you have mastered firebending from me, who's not even a master. Such an honor!"

The three laughed together, not thinking about tomorrow at all.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, it was cloudy and thunder was rumbling on the horizon. Spring had come early this year, just in time for the Avatar's departure. Tei Zu pulled up in her carriage; the four stood in front of the house, under on the deck. Kunsu first hugged Yukiko, "thank you for welcoming and taking care of my sister and I. You've reminded me much of my mother, who I miss very much."

Yukiko nodded, wiping the tears in her eyes.

Then Kunsu stared at Xing, and they embraced, too.

"Thank you for teaching me how to firebend, even though you didn't have too."

"Thank you for being like the brother I never had," they released their hold, and Xing looked at Usagi. Xing squeeze her, "and thank you for being my best friend," Usagi's mouth opened, "best friend? But we fight all the time,"

Xing started laughing and crying at the same time, "that's what best friends do," and they hugged again.

Yukiko, smiled at the girls hugging, and thought about her leaving her best friends behind in the past. She approached Kunsu, "would you mind if Xing went with you. I think she really would be happier."

Kunsu's face filled with delight, "of course we can," he made eye contact with Xing, "come with us."

Xing looked puzzled at first, she then looked at her mom. She nodded in acceptance, and Xing kissed her mom's cheek and ran inside to get her things.

When Xing returned out of the house lugging two, big bags of things, she hugged her mother goodbye, and the three friends left to the ports.

* * *

"We're gonna have such a fun time now that _i'm _here," she screamed towards Tei Zu. Xing and Tei Zu sat on one side of the carriage, and Kunsu and Usagi sat on the other side.

Tei Zu chuckled uncertainly, "due to the sudden increase of a member, Usagi, do you mind sharing a room?"

Usagi face glowed, "no problem,"

They got to the ports around noon. The three kids boarded an exact opposite boat then what the kids entered in. This one was not a huge mental ship, but a mediate sized, wooden sailboat, almost like a giant canoe with lower compartment. Tei Zu waved goodbye, "I hope you enjoyed your stay!" The two girls ignored Tei Zu, but Kensu turned back and bowed at her, "thank you," Tei Zu blushed, and went back into the carriage, riding off, and never being seen from again. It may have been a new boat, but it was led by the same captain.

"Welcome back, Avatar," he greeted them, "who's the new one?"

"This is Xing, she taught me firebending in Ryuu's absence and will continue my journey."

"It's a pleasure,"

"Please," he held out his hand, "the pleasures mine," and he bowed. She unconsciously giggled; Kunsu and Usagi just looked at her with judging expressions.

The captain stood back straight, "this isn't usually the boat I"m used to, but it's said to go fast,"

"Is this an airbending ship," Usagi inquired.

"Indeed, brought here from Air Temple Island. Now lets start sailing."

* * *

The weather only got worse as they were out on open waters. The captain, crew, and the three kids remained in the compartments below, laughing and having a good time. The captain told stories of growing up in the Northern Water Tribe, being the only nonbending son of two waterbending masters, and the only nonbending brother of five waterbending prodigies. Frustrated of being a nonbender, he ran away at fifteen on a cargo ship. He arrived to Republic City, where not to long before Avatar Korra ended the revolution between benders and nonbenders. They now lived harmoniously together, and the captain fit in perfectly. He got a job as a cargo shipper, and delivered products all over the world. He went into details of crazy stories of all the nations and had the kids and crew gasping and laughing. He eventually intertwined with the White Lotus, and overtime became head captain.

"Did you know Avatar Korra?"

"I met her briefly, once," he said, "I was only in my late twenties, almost forty years ago! I was still helping out on the cargo ship, when the captain announced we were making a delivery to Avatar Korra in the Southern Water Tribe. When we delivered it, she shook each and every one of our hands. She has grown old and tried to seclude herself from the fame in the South Pole, but she wanted to provide the proper respect to us; we had traveled all the way from Republic CIty. Let me tell you, meeting Avatar Korra was great, but that doesn't compare with actually _traveling _with the Avatar," he complimented.

"I'm not a celebrity…" Kunsu smiled.

Xing laughed, "you sure acted like it, strutting into my house and into our training grounds,"

"What?" Kunsu questioned humorously.

The captain was laughing, too, "speaking of that, let's see some firebending, hm?"

Kunsu confidently let out his hand, and in an instant, a flame flared from his palms, and lit the room with a eerie glow.

The captain was very intrigued, "well done, Kunsu. You don't know how much I wish I could do that,"

"What," Kunsu clenched his hand, killing the flame, "_bend?_"

"Sure! You three don't understand how fortunate you are, especially you, Mr. Avatar. After growing up with benders, I've felt like an outcast; alienated. It was only when I entered the real world, I realized nonbenders are the majority. It's a blessing to acquire such a gift. Be thankful, for you will meet many people, like myself, who envy's your power."

Kunsu paused, "I disagree," the captain raised his brow, "I think being a bender or a nonbender is like being tall or short; having blue eyes or brown eyes. It's how your born, and how the spirits wanted you to be. There's a purpose for everyone, and being a bender or not just helps you understand your destiny. It's a gift, yes, but maybe to certain people. In my eyes, I see you have the gift of nonbending; if you were a bender, you would of just been like your siblings. Now you made a name for yourself as head captain, and are escorting me, the Avatar, across the world." There was a long moment of silence.

"Well," the captain stood, "_you _sure becoming the 'wise and noble' Avatar!" He stormed out the room, slamming the door. The crew looked at Kunsu.

"I've never seen the captain that mad," one of the crew members said.

Another crew member looked at Kunsu. "You really don't know how much he wished he was a bender," said one.

"And you really don't know how much I didn't want to be the Avatar," Kunsu stood, and walked out of the room and into his own chamber.

The rest of the night was silent.

* * *

To Be Continued...  
(I'm going on vacation, so no new chapters for a few days. Sorry!)


End file.
